I love you
by Heatherxx
Summary: Basically a set of one shots of Emily and Paige amongst others.


G

I need you

 _Paige McCullers was a 29 year old police officer of rosewood pd, she has been married to Emily Fields for 6 years and has one daughter called Scarlett who's 2. She is the exact of Paige with her big brown eyes and her cocky attitude and has the heart of Emily. In no doubt did Paige and Emily love each but recently something just wasn't right_

 _Paige had been working since the army hours of 5am desperately trying to figure the final clue out this case in no doubt had been one of the most tedious ones Paige had taken on it left little time for her family and home time which was slowly taking a toll on her relationship with Emily. It was now 11 pm she glanced at her phone Emily had sent her numerous text and calls asking when she would be back. She sighed as she placed her phone back on her desk rubbing her temples with her fingers. That's when she hear a knock on her office door she sighed as she beckons the stranger into her office. She didn't bother turning round hoping it would be just be a quick notification. When no sound came out she swivelled round in her seat she was shocked to see Emily standing in front of her hands tucked into her jean pockets looking timid._

 _" em, what are you doing here? I'd be home soon"Paige stood leaning against her desk facing Emily directly._

 _" yeah I know but Paige you may home but it's not you if you get what I mean"_

 _" I don't understand em"_

 _" ok...Paige you not the Paige I married, your not the Paige I met in high school who would drag me into spare classrooms and take my breath away, your not the Paige that would come home to Scarlett and read to her till she fell a sleep, the Paige that comes home now is the Paige that goes in the morning and comes back the next day the only time I see you when and if I wake half way through the night, the Paige that doesn't even touch me anymore. Paige we haven't...we haven't seen each other intimately for nearly 4-5 months I'm so sexually frustrated Paige that I've had to deal with myself and you know how I feel about that! "Paige was took back by Emily's comments_

 _" I'm sorry em... I've been" Paige was interrupted by Emily finishing her snetance_

 _" held up at work I know, but that where you are more than 12 hours a day I can't stand it anymore I want you home with your arms around me. Scarlett wants you there reading to her giving her goodnight kisses and driving there and back from school she just wants her mom back and I want my wife back"Emily moved forward infront of Paige resting her forehead against Paige's with her eyes closed tight._

" I'm so sorry I've let work take over my life and that's something I promised you id never do that and I'm so so sorry baby I love you so much" Paige clasped her hands round Emily's face cupping her cheeks.

" really?" Paige looked at her confused and to why Emily didn't believe her" ofcourse I love you" " I thought you were pulling away from me" Emily sighed" I would never do that I love you uncontrollably and that will never change"

Paige kissed her tenderly like she would break if she put to much pressure on her.

" Paige I want you take me on your desk right now no scrap that I need you to " Emily whispered into Paige's lips. With that Paige lifted Emily into her arms cupping her behind in her hands to hold her up whilst crashing her lips onto Emily's. Emily's lips were soft like Cotten candy she placed Emily down onto her desk throwing the papers crashing to floor not caring where they landed only caring about the beautiful women right in front of her and wondering how could she have deprived her of this how could she deprive herself of Emily in fact. Paige's lips slowly trailed down her jaw to her neck nipping and tucking on the skin there leaving red marks down her neck knowing there'll show in the morning she smiled knowing she was hers and only hers. She missed the taste of Emily she smelt of lavender and she trailed her neck shrugging Emily jacket of and throwing it behind her. She placed her hands on the hips and caressed the skin on her hips. Emily whimpered at Paige's touch forgetting what Paige's soft hands felt like on her skin she shivered as her hands moved under her top. Paige lifted her top over her head breaking the contact.

Paige slipped her hands round her back unhooking her bra expertly with one hand watching it drop to the floor to reveal her breast which Paige took one in her mouth and licked mad sucked releasing it with a pop sound and doing the same with the next one. She locked up the centre of her breasts and up the her neck and nipped at her earlobe. " please Paige don't tease me I need you" Paige wasn't going to argue she undone the button of her jeans and began pulling them down past her waist and off. She trailed her hands down her thighs spreading her legs more she moved them to the waist band of her pants ripping them from her" em your so wet is this just from now" Emily moaned loudly earning a shh from Paige knowing there were still at the police station.

Paige thrusters 2 fingers into Emily starting up a slow Rhythm, Emily's head flying back in pleasure, Paige was always good in bed with Emily happily sharing her stories with Hannah. " faster Paige faster, harder please fuck me" Paige slipped in another finger in faster than ever her arms moving like lightening inside of her the desk hitting against the wall creating a constant rhythm. " ohhh Paige oh my god im going to oh my god paige I love... Ahhh" Emily's collapsed her head onto her chest " you" Paige laughed hugging Emily and kissing the top of her head. " I'm seriously in love with you right Paige and I want you to take me home so I can re pay you haha that's one of your best performances babe now take me home"

" can I just say that from now on I won't go for more than 2 days without making love to you and I'll go to work at 9 and be back for 5 and read to my daughter and take care of my wife ok I love you so much em and Im not finished with you yet... Let's just say it been along time since I've used these handcuffs haha come on get dressed were going home together"

This fic will just be a series of one shot so any stories you want tell me and I'll write them for you X please review


End file.
